Wide Awake
by Wolf Girl 131313
Summary: When a new addition to the family and a return of an old friend, Nahuel, puts a strain on Nessie and Jacob's blossoming romance, can Nessie put her worries aside to open her heart to others? Rated M for language and may possibly contain adult content, just to be safe! I LOVE reviews! So feel free to leave them whether they are praise or critisism.
1. Chapter One: For Good

**Hey, everyone! I'm really excited to start this fanfiction. :D I'd like to just say that most of the characters, with a few exceptions for characters I add, are the property of Stephenie Meyer and I am in no way trying to take credit for anything but the story line of this. Anyway, I would really appreciate reviews and I hope you like it. **

_Chapter One: For Good (Wicked)_

**Third Person Point of View **

Jacob was laying sprawled across the couch in the Cullen's living room, air being sucked into his open mouth loudly. Around him, sealed boxes were stacked in such disarray that the area looked more like a maze than a room. A sudden high pitched screech sounded from the back yard, causing the slumbering teenager to jerk awake and tumble from the couch.

"Ouch! Damn it, that fucking hurt." He mumbled, pressing his large hands to the ground beneath him in order to lift himself off of the plush carpet. Shouts erupted from the backyard yet again, causing a scowl to etch into his face.

Stalking towards the backdoor, Jacob yanked the glass pane out of the way. It had been almost three days since he had last slept, between grudgingly packing boxes of his belongings at the speed of a snail and trying to keep up with the sixteen year old vampire running out her frustrations from Forks, Washington to Toronto, Canada. He chuckled at the thought of her humorously snide comments whenever the word "moving" was uttered in her presence.

A pleased smirk broke across his face as he stepped onto the back porch, watching the vampiric activities taking place. Emmett Cullen, stood on one side of a broken table, a giant grin splitting his face. "Listen, little one. It's not my fault that you simply can't measure up to my strength. Perhaps one day you'll be able to take me, but that day isn't today."

Renesmee Cullen glared up at her uncle in defiance. It being so early in the morning, the thin girl stood outside in black, short shorts and an extremely tight black tank top. Jacob let his eyes rake her pale body up and down, extremely enjoying the sight of bronze curls springing out around her head like a lion's mane. "Perhaps one day you'll be chopped up into pieces and sizzling in a bonfire." She mumbled not so quietly.

"That was a bit too far. Don't you think, Edward?" Emmett directed the question behind Jacob's head.

Shoving Jacob aside in response to his repulsive thoughts, Edward crossed the yard to block the tan boy's view of his daughter. "I do believe that was a tad bit far. Just because you aren't pleased with relocating, doesn't mean that you can take it out on your family. You'll make friends soon enough."

Sarcastic laughter burst forth from Renesmee's throat before she could control herself. "Yes, because I have so many friends now."

It was a sadly true statement. Jacob knew that there was no one from Renesmee's school that she considered even the lowliest of acquaintances. And it definitely wasn't for the same reason that the older Cullens had refused to have friends when they had been in high school.

Renesmee thoroughly enjoyed the artform of verbal and physical altercations, making fighting with anyone who would allow it, her drug of choice. Her family, including Jacob and the pack of werewolves he ran with, were the lucky exceptions to her wrath for the most part.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Jacob snapped jokingly, leaning his half-naked body against the doorframe. He watched the young girl's face erupt into excitement and pleasure at seeing him awake to spend time with her again. It felt good to know that he could bring a smile to her face even when her exterior was normally so hard and closed off. "Is that what you're wearing today?"

Quickly catching on to the hidden meaning of his words, the bronze haired beauty bit her lip in a slightly erotic, yet teasing, gesture. "Well I would hate to leave the good town of Forks with images of me fully clothed."

Edward opened his mouth to threaten the wolf's life, then move on to his daughter's, but Renesmee slipped by him quickly and pulled Jacob into the house behind her. "One of these days, he's going to kill us and I won't be able to stop him. Obviously, I can't even win at arm wrestling against Emmett."

Wrapping one arm around her as he directed them towards the kitchen, Jacob rolled his eyes at her comment. "You aren't supposed to be able to take down a man that is pure muscle from head to toe. And I can take care of Edward with my eyes closed. Not that I will… Bella probably wouldn't like that very much."

"No, I would assume not." Renesmee felt a shy smile creep across her face as she rested her head against his bare chest once they stood alone in the bright kitchen, her arms wrapping around his muscular torso of their own accord. "Are you sure that you want to come with us next week? All your friends are here and I'd hate for you to be unhappy in wherever the hell we're going."

"Come on, I bet Astoria, Oregon is a lovely place. With its population of 9,000… Doesn't sound like such a horrible choice of residence. Besides, I'm happy to be wherever you are. We can visit Sam and the boys every weekend if we want, and I'm sure that Seth will show up on our doorstep more often than we want."

Grinning widely as she broke out of Jacob's grasp, Renesmee crossed to the cabinets filled with every kind of cereal known to man. "I don't see why you're so excited about going. I'd give anything to just stay here for the rest of my existence."

She had been going on about how much she didn't want to leave for weeks, complaining about everything from having to establish her reputation all over again to the population upgrade from Forks. Jacob could tell that the real issue was that she was scared of having to start her life over alone. Well not totally, because Jacob had volunteered to enroll in high school with her since the rest of the "teenagers" would be taking a few years off from their constant loop of repeated education.

Having already basically completed her freshman year, Renesmee would be enrolling as a sophomore and Jacob would be a junior for the second time in his life.

"So I was thinking… We should totally have fun with this. My high school in La Push didn't have a football team and I always wanted to play. This might be a good time to do everything that we want to do." He eyed her reaction to his hidden proposition as she chewed thoughtfully on her cereal. "For example, you might want to try out for the soccer team again…"

"Absolutely not."

"But, Ness…"

"I said no, Jake. It didn't work out so well the last time, and I refuse to repeat the situation." Renesmee had tried out for the local soccer team at the beginning of the year. She was good, extremely good, but the other girls didn't seem to like her other worldly appearance or the attention she was receiving from the boys' team that they would scrimmage with every weekend.

Since Bella and Edward had supposedly graduated years prior to Renesmee's maturity to her final stage of growth and were supposedly in Juneau, Alaska, she had been alone after the first game of the season. The soccer fields were conveniently placed in the fenced field behind the local recreation center, making it impossible to enter or exit without walking through the building.

The lovely girls of the soccer team that were sick of the attention Renesmee was receiving had proceeded to steal her gym bag and hang her underwear and bras in clear view of anyone who walked through the front lobby of the building. When Renesmee had reached the crowded lobby herself, the entire boys' soccer team was guffawing over the elevated undergarments.

She had snatched her things down from the ceiling and spun towards the girl that had spearheaded the prank happily, punching her as hard as she could allow herself to without killing someone. Only after an extremely long session of anger management classes and a formal apology to the girl with the black eye was Renesmee allowed to come back to school, but by then her loving attitude had been replaced with reservation and anger.

"I just think you should think about it. You loved it so much and nothing should hold you back from enjoying yourself. Who knows, maybe we'll become the "It" couple and rule this new school." The thought of being considered the other half of a couple with Renesmee excited him beyond words.

Dumping her empty bowl into the sink, Renesmee leaned against the counter across from Jacob. "I'll think about it. It might be fun to be admired and feared at the same time. But you're going too fast. I've gotta get through my last day before I even begin to think months into the future. That's Alice's forte, not mine."

**Nessie's Point of View**

The moment the final bell rang I was out of my seat and out the door. My last day had gone exactly the way every other day had for eight months; no one talked to me, though I was stared at a lot, and only teachers acknowledged that I would be disappearing from Forks forever. Though that wasn't quite the case, I'd be back in Washington as much as I could to visit the wolves and my mother's father, Charlie.

My grandfather had opted out of hearing the gory details of my birth and the strangeness that surrounded my father's family. And since he didn't know the truth about anything in my life, he had to take my exaggerated growth streaks in stride. Technically, I would be around four years old at the moment, had I grown up like a normal child without vampire blood flowing through my veins. As it was, I looked and acted the age of a sixteen year old, which is where I would probably stay for the rest of all eternity.

Charlie and I didn't really have anything to talk about except my mother, and, on occasion, Jake. He would get to talking about the portion of my mother's childhood that he was a part of, eventually moving into the years that she had met my father. It was always interesting to hear, I had acquired an interest for life stories, and each time I had more questions for him to answer.

Pulling the hood of my favorite black jacket up to cover my face, I let my eyes rake the school yard. There were the definite clichés, gathered in their respected sections of the parking lot and surrounding grassy area, but I couldn't bring myself to want a part in any of it. To say that I loved being the loner, aggressive bitch would be an understatement. I didn't feel the need to change that about myself at all. As my eyes traveled from teenager to teenager, they came to rest on a tall figure leaning against a shiny, silver Volvo parked on the street.

"Fuck my life." I mumbled under my breath, not caring that my father could hear it and would surely scold me for it later. He was waiting patiently for me when I reached the sidewalk in front of him. "You know, I can walk home. Or if I was really loved, someone could let me finally get my driver's license."

Chuckling to himself, Dad stepped around me and strode towards the building I had just managed to escape for the last time. "While I am here to take you home, my primary goal was to pick up your transcript."

I followed him reluctantly, looking up to meet the eyes of every staring person as we passed. My father was obviously considered an attractive man, but it creeped me out to see the gawking faces of blotchy faced girls and envious guys. Reaching forward to place my hand on his pale arm, I shot him images of disturbance and disgustion, to which he didn't reply.

The woman sitting behind the counter in the main office glowered at me when we entered the little building. It's safe to say that even the adults weren't extremely happy with my lack of respect and complete disregard for proper conduct. However, when her eyes raked over the tall man standing beside me, a look of excited recognition flashed across her face.

"Edward Cullen! I haven't laid eyes on you since you graduated. You haven't aged a bit." No shit, lady. "How has adult life been treating you?"

Always a gentleman, _Edward_, the name I got to call him directly when we were in public,smiled kindly in response to her excitement. "Quite well, thank you. I'm back in town to help the family move. Actually, I was wondering if I could pick up a copy of Renesmee's transcript for our father. He would really appreciate the help."

Carlisle had quickly circulated a lie about his new teenage adoptive child, leaving Edward and Bella as my "siblings". It was a strange concept to treat my parents as equals when in public, but that doesn't mean that I didn't take advantage of it.

Her smile quickly diminished as her gaze settled back on me. "Of course, I can do that. Unfortunately, we will have to include a record of her many… Disciplinary issues."

"That is understandable. Thank you for the help." We waited patiently for her to copy the papers, and were soon sitting in the cool interior of the Volvo. Dad turned to me and huffed loudly in annoyance. "This had got to stop, Renesmee. Our goal is to stay under the radar wherever we are, its how we will survive without exposure. You need to find a way to either squelch your anger on demand or simply stay away from temptations.

"I understand that you enjoy fighting. It has become abundantly clear. But if I can't trust you alone at this new school, Bella and I will join you there. Do you understand me? All I want is for you to be the tiniest bit normal, possibly to the point where you can fit in."

Shaking my head defiantly, I pulled my lips into a scowl. "Normal is boring. And I won't be alone; I'll have Jake there with me."

As the car sped down the damp roads toward our home, I heard Dad mumble to himself something that sounded like. "As if Jacob could possibly keep you out of trouble."

**Renesmee's Point of View**

Upon arriving at home, I had flown past my father and through the seemingly empty house before my family could interrupt my quickly boiling anger. I wasn't quite sure why, but keeping calm under even the least irritating situations was quickly becoming harder for me to do.

Raking my hair back from my face, I flung open the door to my safe haven, my bedroom. Almost a year prior I had talked my way into redesigning the predominantly pink mass of glitter that I was forced to sleep in day after day, courtesy of Alice. Now I had plush charcoal grey carpet that flowed in wide expanses to the walls that I had painted black with white geometric designs placed sporadically.

The white ceilings arched into high peaks that were covered in white, Christmas lights that shone like stars during the night. My bed, the only focal point with color in the room, had a soft, blood red comforter to keep me warm since Jacob wasn't allowed to stay the night with me anymore. Everything else was rather standard, just on a much larger scale; a vanity table, mounted T.V., my desk, and quite a few bookcases completed the space to my liking. Needless to say, Alice hadn't been pleased with me changing her masterpiece, but wasn't horrified at what I had chosen either.

I threw my backpack into the corner before flinging my body across my bed. Although the last day of school was over, my stomach still felt as if I was being punched. The move wasn't only something I didn't like, but something that I was dreading with all of my being. I knew that I wasn't being fair, it's part of our existence that we must move to stay inconspicuous, but I couldn't help but feel as if things would be changing very soon.

Never having been good at just staring into space without doing anything, I crawled across the soft carpet to the nearest bookshelf. Yanking a rather thick novel out at random, I pranced to my desk where I always performed my favorite hobby. While reading the new books that I supplied myself with via the internet, I would highlight passages or quotes that I found particularly clever or inspiring. It didn't really make any sense for me to be doing this, I couldn't write anything to save my life, but I enjoyed it none the less.

An hour or so must have passed when I heard a soft knock at my door. "Come in." I spoke normally, assuming that whoever it was could hear me. Soft footsteps sounded momentarily, and then stopped around where my bed would be. Turning towards my mother, I forced an uninterested look onto my face. "What's up?"

"Nothing really, I suppose. Edward told me that you weren't in too good of a mood and I was wondering if I could do anything to help." My mother was always too gorgeous for words, or so my father had told me, but becoming a vampire had only heightened her beauty. Her long, brown hair flowed wavily towards her waist and framed her flawless, paler than pale face. Giant brown eyes that mirrored mine stared deeply into my soul, yet I couldn't make myself feel uncomfortable in her presence.

My family as a whole was beautiful, even the pack of wolves had a certain handsome quality to them that couldn't be argued, but my mother had always held a certain charm that I admired more than I let on. "I'm not in a bad mood actually. Not that Dad would know the difference, since he sees me as always being angry about something."

"Aren't you though? Always angry, I mean?"

I couldn't exactly argue with that, so I turned back to close my book and put it back on its shelf. "I guess, but it fluctuates with the day and today it's pretty mild."

She nodded thoughtfully, "That makes sense, I suppose. Well today is Friday, what are you up to this evening?" Every week she made a point of asking the same question, though the answer was always the same. Friday nights I would spend with Jacob and the wolf pack, playing cards and eating pizza at Sam Uley's house until the early morning hours. It was my time to be almost like a normal person, spending time with a group of guys that I would be friends with even if I wasn't included because of Jake.

I smiled at the thought of my tall, handsome… Boyfriend? No, we weren't quite at that stage yet. Major flirting would occur as a daily routine, but we had never kissed, despite my secret wanting. Yet, he was more than a friend, more than a best friend whose position was readily filled by Seth Clearwater. I guess the best relationships shouldn't be labeled as something normal.

"Oh you know, the normal." Smirking at my mother, I waited for a wide smile to break across her face. This was one of the things that I didn't ever want to change about my life, though one never does have a choice of when life takes its own course.

**Thanks for reading! I am not opposed to reviews or favorites in the slightest. :) **


	2. Chapter Two: Lights

**I'd like to say again that I don't own any of the original characters or back story of the Twlight Saga. Thank you so much for reading and it would make my day if you would leave a review! **

* * *

_Chapter Two: Lights (Ellie Goulding)_

**Third Person Point of View:**

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Paul's voice boomed through the quaint house that Sam and Emily Uley so graciously opened to the group of overgrown teenagers. Slamming his hand of cards onto the white table, the tall boy leaned across the table to growl in Renemsee's face. "Stop cheating before I tear you to pieces, bloodsucker."

Smirking smugly at the wolf's display of his lack of self control, Renesmee swept the many groups of cards into her hands in order to shuffle. Most of the wolf pack of La Push was seated around the table in Emily's kitchen, the only ones excluded were Colin, Brady, and Leah because they had left for home a few hours prior.

As she flicked the newly shuffled playing cards around the table towards the boys, the half vampire winked at Seth Clearwater, her best friend in the world next to Jacob. Turning back to a violently trembling Paul, Renesmee smiled angelically. "Paul, my dear. I personally invite you to go ahead and try to even put a scratch on me. We both know who would win that fight. Now sit your ass back down and play cards."

She expected a snappy remark to escape the boy's full lips, but he fell silent and swept his pile of cards up into his hands. The chair on her right screeched against the floor as Jacob settled back into his place beside her happily. "What'd I miss?"

The entire table groaned as an unhappy growl rumbled from Paul's wide chest. Sam placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Calm yourself, Paul. For some reason, Nessie finds it amusing to press you until you snap. It's only a matter of time before one of you gets hurt, and no one is going to be able to stop it."

"Chill out, Sam. Ness is only having fun. That's what we're here to do right?" Jacob mumbled the statement around a bite of pepperoni pizza and leaned over to bumb his shoulder against Renesmee's. "We should play teams this time. I call Nessie."

And so the game went, each hand conveniently being won by Jacob and Renesmee. It wasn't until the half vampire absent-mindedly forgot to transfer her thoughts to Jacob _under_ the table that Paul figured out that the pair were cheating their butts off. Although this shouldn't have surprised him, he always was a bit melodramatic about situations that shouldn't be taken too seriously. Perhaps he wouldn't have gone over the edge if Jacob hadn't shared a dopy grin with Renesmee that portrayed just how pleased he was to be around her.

Shoving away from the table for the third time that night, the tan boy threw his hands up in the air. "Why don't you just do us all a favor and bang already? I know Jake thinks about it _way _too often, and it would make everyone's lives so much easier, because you wouldn't be around here all the time to cheat!"

With that, Paul was gone from the room, leaving a horrified Jacob and a smirking Renesmee behind with almost two hundred dollars of winnings. Turning to Sam for guidance as to what had just happened, Jacob opened and closed his mouth a few times before croaking out his question. "Is he allowed to say that? He isn't supposed to be allowed to say that."

Sam simply shrugged in reply, quickly gathering the cards into stacks as if to signify that the party was over. Coughing uncomfortably, Jared nudged Embry and Quil before slipping from the house with mumbled goodbyes. The suddenly quiet room made Renesmee more uncomfortable than she liked so she slid her chair back slowly.

"Well…. I think that…. Last one to my house gets to try to steal the Scotch from Uncle Emmett's stash." Before the two boys had time to process her ultimatum, the tall girl was out the door and laughing at them as she ran.

Not only was it almost impossible to steal alcohol from Emmett Cullen, but they had made a deal months prior that if they were to get caught, the supplier would be the one to take the blame. None of them wanted to deal with Edward's ungodly wrath, so Jacob and Seth were at the door within moments, struggling to get through the small space before each other.

When Jacob finally won the battle at the doorway, he reached back to shove his hand in the smaller boy's face. "Sorry, brother, but there's no way I'm getting caught sneaking booze to a four year old. Looks like you're going to be dealing with Daddy Dracula tonight."

If only they knew that Edward's fatherly wrath wouldn't be the kind of horror that they would be facing tonight.

* * *

**Seth's Point of View**

As soon as Jake plowed through Sam's front yard ahead of me, I knew that I was screwed. Compared to the average person, I was incredibly fast, but there was no way that I would catch up to Jake once he phased. But while we were still in human form, I kept right on his heels, occasionally tripping him for a few seconds at a time.

The issue with racing with a vampire, even one that is still half human, is that they somehow seem to blend into the night so completely that they disappear for minutes at a time. It's also a problem when you only have a few pairs of shorts left and you can't risk taking them off in order to phase in case a certain sixteen year old delinquent is spying on you from the shadows. As if she could hear my thoughts like her father, Nessie's sarcastic laughter bubbled through the darkness.  
"There's no way that you're going to beat me like that. Go ahead and strip, I _promise _that I won't look!" Her voice seemed to echo from all around me, and as I looked for her pale shape in the trees I realized that Jake was shamelessly stripping in the middle of the clearing we had suddenly burst into.

My jaw dropped as he yanked his shoes off and began to tie the strings together. "Are you kidding me? We both know that she's probably taking mental pictures of us every second to show Edward. I don't know about you, but I'm not planning on dying a brutal death any time soon."

Shrugging unconcernedly, Jake held out his hand to the darkness and waited patiently. Within moments, Nessie was standing beside him, slipping her hand into his. I watched as he pulled her to his chest, quickly covering her eyes with one of his giant palms. This was the kind of contact that made it impossible for me to believe that my two best friends were still just friends themselves.

Through the bond that we all share as wolves, I had felt the intense love that Jake felt for Nessie. And she had expressed the same feelings for him to me through her vampiric ability. Yet they hadn't crossed the line into a romantic relationship, though I could feel them teetering on the edge of it, losing their balance every day.

"Hurry up. She can't see you now, cry baby." Jake teased cheerfully, his smile blinding me in the darkness to the point that I had to look away. "Though I don't know why you'd complain about this. It's probably the only action you'll ever get."

Rolling my eyes, I yanked off my clothing and phased quickly. By the time I was in my wolf form and ready for a fair race, Jake was chasing Nessie out of the clearing with a deep chuckle erupting from his chest. Times like this almost made me crave the past years when my two best friends had actually included me in their memories.

Not that I wasn't a part of their lives, what with us still being a pack of three and Nessie and I growing closer as the days passed, but nothing could compare to the way they were joined at the hip. Sighing quietly, I pushed myself fast enough that I could just see Jake's rusty tail disappearing around the bends in the path they had chosen.

"Coming up on a road." A phantom's melodic voice called out from the trees above me. Just as the words reached my ears, Jake crossed the snake of asphalt and my long claws scraped the black pavement.

Opening my mouth to complain about being cheated out of a fair chance at winning, bright lights zeroed in on the right side of my face. I knew immediately that the little car was no match for my tough body, but I was also aware that it was going at a speed that I wasn't able to escape.

I was stuck in the center of the road, frozen, when the squealing tires broke the peaceful silence of the night.

* * *

**Kiki Lopez' Point of View:**

"You are certifiably insane if you think for a second that Matt Damon in the Bourne Ultimatum is any competition for Brad Pitt from Interview with a Vampire! And don't even get me started on Tom Cruise as Lestat!"

Why was it that every sentence that Alex uttered ended with some sort of infliction that suggested an exclamation point was needed? His sexual orientation was definitely not the problem, I had met tons of gay guys that didn't talk in such animated ways. But it wasn't like I could complain about him too much, he was one of the only people that I could talk to without being judged.

Reaching up to push the dark curtain of bangs away from my equally dark eyes, I shrugged largely. "You act like it's surprising that I pick Matt Damon, seeing as I've never seen anything with the word vampire in it. Being sheltered isn't something that I exactly have control over, you know."

My father, the head pastor of the extremely strick Christian church in Port Angeles, Washington, not only did not approve of vampires, but had utterly forbidden me from even thinking about such blasphemous, demonic material. I was lucky that he had miraculously allowed Alex Carpenter, the only open homosexual in my school, to be around me.

I believe his reasoning had something to do with him wanting Alex to be "saved" from the sins he had committed and would commit in the future if he wasn't careful, but the fact that I couldn't get pregnant if the dude wasn't into vagina was a big part of it. To be honest, Alex was a large part of my daily prayers anyway. But only because I was thanking God that he had brought me someone that I could be myself with completely, someone that would let me listen when I wasn't up to talking, and then unload when I was being particularly annoyed by my father.

Huffing dramatically, Alex shook his turquoise head vigorously. "That is an absolute lie, which is a sin, young lady! You just experienced your very first vampire romance. And though you frowned through most of it, you totally loved it!"

"Absolutely." My hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as I pulled my tiny car around each bend in the road. I regretted choosing the long way home from Olympia, the one that runs through the tiny town of Forks, as my eyes started to droop in exhaustion. Who in their right mind would willingly be up at 3:00 in the morning? Certainly not me, so I pushed the vehicle faster in the hope that I would get to my comfy bed sooner.

Alex turned to glare at me playfully, "Don't lie to me, missy. I saw you drooling over that perfect man's perfect a- Kiki, watch OUT!"

Paused in the center of the two lane road I had emerged onto was a sandy blonde mass of fur, somewhere hidden in all the hair were two glistening black eyes that seemed to widen in shock as I yanked the steering wheel to the right in order to keep from hitting it. Before I could question the utter humanity hidden behind the glowing orbs, the wall of green that made up the forest crushed the front of my little car back towards us.

The last words going through my head before my head hit the stearing wheel were, "God, save me".

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think in a review!**


	3. Chapter Three: Never Close Our Eyes

**Hey, everyone! Thank you so much for reading this! If you like it, please review it if you have a moment. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Three: Never Close Our Eyes (Adam Lambert)_

**Seth's Point of View:**

The moment the car passed through the trees, my body jolted into action. As I ran towards where it had disappeared, a screeching howl broke forth from my throat. When a new member is added to our pack of wolves, they have an understanding that the goal is to protect human life at all costs. Yet tonight, because I had decided to recklessly fool around with my friends, I could possibly have ended a life I was supposed to protect.

Nausea rolled through my body as I quickly phased from wolf into human. There wasn't time to get dressed, and suddenly I didn't care if Nessie saw me naked or if Edward ended my life because of it.

Something beyond fear for the people in the car was dragging me towards it's smoking frame. I couldn't place the feeling, for it was nothing that I had felt before, like someone was at the other end of an invisible rope, yanking hard. The once shiny metal would have been unbearably hot for anyone else, but I yanked chunks of it away from the tree that it had bent itself around.

If there was anyone inside this car, they couldn't possibly still be alive. That wasn't good enough for me though, the yanking was becoming almost painful, and so I kept ripping apart the tiny car. Suddenly, I could feel that I wasn't alone.

Nessie's sharp intake of breath was all the questioning I got before Jake shoved me out of the way with his furry shoulder. We watched as his wide jaws opened and closed gently onto the passenger's forearm and began to pull him across the wet grass.

"Seth, I need you to take my phone and call my dad. Tell him he needs to come to the river beside the cliffs and tell him to hurry. Then, put some fucking pants on." I could barely focus on Nessie's calm voice as she pressed hard plastic into my hand before turning to help Jake.

Jake growled loudly at my hesitation, causing me to come back to life and dial Edward's phone number. He picked up on the first ring, already on edge from getting a phone call from Nessie when she should have been home already. "Renesmee? Is everything alright?"

Yanking on my shorts as I held the phone between my shoulder and ear, I struggled to get the words out affectively. "It's Seth. Something happened, Ness is fine, but we may or may not have kill- You just need to get to the river beside the cliffs like yesterday."

There was no agreement or answer of any kind besides the crisp click of him ending the call. He would be here as soon as possible, if only that could possibly be soon enough. Turning back to the scene in front of me, I saw Jacob now in his human form, crouching over two limp bodies. Nessie was nowhere to be found, but I couldn't make myself care at the moment.

"Should we call an ambulance? I can still hear their hearts beating. There might be enough time for them to be saved." Jake spoke aloud, but didn't seem to be speaking to me.

From above my head, a melodic yet hysterical voice hissed down her reply. "Absolutely not. They had to have seen Seth in order to swerve out of the way, idiots- he could have survived a few broken bones. At any rate, if they live they'll remember they saw a wolf and we can't have that to deal with right before we all leave. I think we should just let them die." I ignored the comment for the moment, not wanting to be distracted from the problem before us.

Ness' voice sounded nasally, like she was holding her breath. That's when the salty smell of human blood wafted into my nose and it involuntarily wrinkled. At least she was smart enough to only stay at a safe distance from temptation, which is all I could hope for at the moment. Crossing to get a closer look at the bodies, I shielded them with my body just in case her self control lapsed.

The body closest to me was the bigger of the two, though his body mass wasn't contributed by fat or muscle, almost like he was just built to be a force to be reckoned with. He was the palest human I'd ever seen since before Bella had been turned. His skin was chalky white, which matched the carrot colored roots that were starting to appear beneath the clearly died, jet black hair on his head.

What shocked me the most about his appearance was the feminine quality to his face, that was accented by long, fake-looking eyelashes and thick eyeliner. I could almost hear his high pitched voice in my head, that's how gay he looked. Not that I had anything against guys who hit on other guys, but it's just not something that you see laying around every day. Literally.

And then the insistent pulling was growing stronger, almost physically turning my body in order to look at the thin girl that was splayed on the grown next to the boy. To say she was beautiful would be an understatement, though not in the most traditional sense. Her skin wasn't as dark as mine, but a creamy shade of mocha that almost made my mouth water. She was thin in a way that made me question her eating habits, yet made me want to see how gracefully she could move around a room.

Long waves of dark brown hair framed a cute face with dark freckles running across her cheeks. Her nose was larger than one would think of for a face that small, but it had an endearing quality to it that made me want to smile. I had the sudden desire to know her name, which was quickly replaced with the desire to have her forever.

As if she could hear my silent pleas for her to be mine, her dark eyes sprang open and locked onto mine. All of a sudden, the ground was rushing up towards me as my knees buckled and I fell forward. She was the center of the universe, the very reason I was created and now existed. If she was to disappear from the world, I would be lost forever with no way to find my way back to myself.

Imprinting cannot be fully described in words, which I suddenly understood better than I had the many times I had seen it through my friends' eyes. Fate, or God if you believe in that stuff, had brought her to me to be with me forever. And though I wasn't sure it was possible, she seemed to come to that realization too. Her eyes widened as she sucked in a startled breath, then those beautiful eyes rolled back in her head and she slumped back against the ground.

"Help her! Damn it, we have to help her!" I dropped to my knees beside her, irrationally shaking her and breathing my life into her mouth like I had seen on tv so many times before. "I can't let her die, I won't let her die!"

Behind me, I could feel the realization of what had just occurred sink in to Jake. Then as Nessie realized the same thing, a string of profanities burst through her lips.

* * *

**Nessie's Point of View:**

This could not be happening. As if imprinting didn't put enough of a strain on all of our lives, Seth had managed to fall for a girl that was quickly bleeding out on the ground beside him. Growling low in my throat, I pressed my palm to Jake's furry shoulder and pushed images of him as a human into his brain.

He took the hint and was soon standing beside me, pulling shorts over his muscular thighs. "Well that was unexpected."

I glared at him before turning to the sound of my mother calling out my name. Within moments my parents had entered the area of the forest that the car had crashed into. My mother grabbed my hand and pressed it to her face, waiting for me to explain to her what had happened. Not needing an explanation since he could read our thoughts, my father was squatting beside the cold bodies on the ground.

A loud growl erupted from Seth's throat in response to my father touching the girl's arm. He lifted his hands up in what looked to be surrender, "I'm not going to hurt her, Seth. But she's losing too much blood for her to live for much longer. We only have two choices here, and neither of them are going to make you happy."

"What are you saying? Either I let her die or I force her to become something that she might hate me for? How are those choices?" Seth's voice was unusually shaky, his dark eyes didn't move from the girl's face since they had landed there. "There has to be something else we can do."

My mother's soft, melodic voice was strangely urgent as she spoke directly to Seth. "If you don't let us help her now, she won't be there for you to love like you want to. The imprint will destroy you if she dies. Let us help you."

Hesitating for only a moment longer, Seth moved to stand beside me. We watched as my parents bent over the limp forms on the ground, Jake standing protectively behind us. Suddenly, the salty scent of human blood grew unbearably strong and I turned to physically latch onto Jake's strong body. Pressing my face to his bare chest, I breathed in the familiar scent of his skin to keep my feet from stumbling towards temptation.

Too many minutes passed before Jake pulled his arms from around my back, where he had been holding me to him. "Did it work?" The question was answered by shrill cries of pain erupted into the night. Seth winced at the sound and his jaw clenched repeatedly as if he was the one in agony.

"It's working. The boy seems to be less vocal about it than she is. For now. Getting them back to the house as soon as possible would be wise, though." My father was trembling from the effort it had taken to not drain the humans of blood.

My mother, always having had a sense of self control, nodded calmly and squeezed his hand. "I would feel much better with Carlisle near. Let's go home and wait. Jacob and Edward can bring them back to the house. You can come with me." Holding her other hand out towards Seth, the two of them disappeared in the direction of the house.

The misery on his face made us all keenly aware that the next few days of waiting for the transformation to be done with would be way too long.

* * *

**Kiki's Point of View:**

After millions of years stuck inside a fiery inferno that could only be hell, I could feel it's burning grip loosen. Shrill panic rose up inside of me, the first feeling I was able to have that wasn't excruciating pain. Although it certainly felt like the pits of hell had swallowed me whole, it wasn't what had been described to me throughout my life. Where was the Devil himself, basking in the triumph of adding another lost soul to his collection?

Where was my forgiving God, who would cry to lose one of his beloved children to his sworn enemy? What sins had committed me to an eternity of burning? Yet eternity certainly seemed shorter than it was supposed to be, for I could feel life returning to my paralyzed body as if my soul had been released to find its way to its earthly home.

That's when I was suddenly transported back to my tender body. The darkness that surrounded me was now of my own doing, all I had to do was open my eyes and I would at home in my bed. Even as I lay there thinking about looking around the familiar space, I could tell that the bed I was actually laying in was just as unfamiliar to me as the purgatory I had spent the last million years baking in.

Slowly parting my lids, I was temporarily blinded by the bright light bouncing off of the too white walls. When I opened my eyes again, I realized that I hadn't been blinded in the first place. Every particle of dust that was present in the air around me was visible. I could see things that I wasn't aware of before. Just as I was getting used to seeing with indescribable clarity, something painfully revolting infiltrated my nose and I cried out against the feeling. Shooting up from the bed I had been laying on, I scrambled to my feet.

A boy around my age with russet skin and striking cheekbones was slumped in the corner of the white room I had obviously been placed in. I immediately wished that I hadn't cried out before, just so I wouldn't have woken him before getting to gaze at him without feeling awkward. But he was now sitting up, looking extremely well rested despite his choice of nap area.

The first thing I noticed about him, which was now smiling carefully at me, was how strangely perfect I seemed to find him. He wasn't the type of guy that I would have found unbearably attractive, his seemed extremely boyish, yet I wanted nothing more than to be with him forever. And even though he looked young and naïve, there was a subtle air about him that made the words "bad boy" pop into my head like a warning label.

Before I could inspect him any further, his perfect lips were mouthing words that my brain immediately latched on to like a life preserver. "Don't be afraid, please. I won't hurt you." Well, duh. It had never crossed my mind that he would hurt me, as if I already knew that he would protect me to the ends of the Earth. But I didn't tell him that, especially since we had just met. "My name is Seth. What's your name?"

It was a simple enough question, but sudden stage fright prevented me from answering it. Tearing my eyes from his face, I looked down at my feet and noticed that I wasn't wearing my own clothes. A dark, satin dress hugged my body tightly and cascaded down the floor where my bare feet were digging into the carpet. Confidence washed over me and I met the boy's eyes once again. "My name is Kiki Lopez. Where am I?"

His smile warmed as if he had been expecting me to be angry with him. Getting to his feet, Seth took a step towards me. The painful smell that had caused me to yell earlier wafted into my nose yet again, and I yelped and doubled over. His easygoing tone of voice became hysterical and he called out the name of someone that I didn't know.

Then we weren't alone in the room anymore. A paler than snow boy with golden eyes was gripping my elbow tightly and speaking harshly to Seth as if he had done something wrong. Fury ripped through me, my pain wasn't anyone's fault and I felt a duty to protect the tan boy from the pale intruder. "You need to stop yelling at Seth and let go of me this instant!"

Something told me that I was too weak to break from his strong grasp, but I yanked back anyway. Surprisingly, I managed to break away from him and immediately moved to stand next to Seth, who now seemed like a friend. I found myself moving faster than was humanly possible, but before I could ask what was going on the pale boy was speaking to me sharply.

"Perhaps if you would allow me to explain, you would see that Seth _is _the smell that's hurting you. There's too much information that you need to know for you to be-" He was cut off when two more equally as pale people entered the room.

One of them, a gorgeous girl with a mane of copper curls was glaring at me with disgust. I couldn't comprehend how she could already hate me, without even hearing me speak. Turning away from me as if she couldn't bear to look at me for more than a moment, she spoke to Seth in a melodic, hateful voice. "Don't you think that she's going to have enough to deal with in the next few days without you pushing an imprint on her? You really should think about things before you go off on your own reckless agenda."

I was furious yet again. Why did all of these people feel the need to gripe at Seth so readily? More importantly, why did I care?

"That's enough, Renesmee." The man that had entered with the hateful girl moved to stand directly in front of me, only a few feet away. "Hello, Kiki. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. This is my home, and the people in this room are part of my family. There are many things that need to be explained to you before we move on from this point. Is that alright?" He waited for me to nod before continuing.

"First, I would like to tell you that your friend- I believe his name is Alexander- is alright. You were both in a car accident and my son, Edward," He motioned to the hateful man, who now suddenly resembled the glaring girl. Perhaps hatred ran in the family. "and his wife Bella saved your lives. You were, however, losing blood too quickly for the hospital to be called. Luckily, my family is not ordinary in its ways of life."

My eyebrows pulled together and I looked to Seth for reassurance before asking the inevitable question. To my surprise, Seth moved to stand a few feet away from me and stretched his arm out to offer me his hand. I took it without hesitation, unsurprised to see that my hand fit his perfectly. "What makes your family different, Dr. Cullen?"

Everyone in the room froze in anticipation, Seth's grip on my hand tightened considerably but it wasn't painful like it should have been. Clearing his throat, the blonde man gazed into my eyes meaningfully. "We're a certain type of- Vegetarian vampire."

* * *

**Wow, I had fun with this one. :) Review please.**


	4. Chapter Four: Panic Station

_Chapter Four: Panic Station (Muse)_

**Kiki's Point of View**

"A… vegetarian vampire? Excuse my language, but what the hell is that supposed to mean?" My gaze flicked from Dr. Carlisle's face to Seth's, to finally land inevitably on the girl with the mane of hair. I was struck again by her beauty that seemed so out of place when given her personality thus far.

She turned the corner of her mouth up in a cruel smirk, her eyes shining with some type of insane hatred that I could only assume was aimed at me. As if the entire room could sense the tension between us, everyone shifted uncomfortably and seemed to wait for her, strangely, to be the one to explain things to me. Her demented power over those that the doctor had called their family suddenly infuriated me, and her hatred of me was quickly reciprocated with no real reasoning.

Narrowing my eyes in defiance, I waited for her explanation as well.

"Well the vampire part should be easy enough for you to understand. We feed on blood, can't be in direct sunlight for the sake of staying inconspicuous, and the age we turn, we never mature past. However, within this world there is what you could refer to as the lesser of evils with the vampire families that choose to live in harmony with humans, feeding only on the blood of animals. We, the Cullens, would be such a group."

Squeezing my hand reassuringly, Seth smiled at me out of the corner of his eye but kept his gaze firmly planted on the other girl, his expression holding a friendly type of love for her that made my sides hurt. She shook her head and huffed, refusing to continue on with her unclear explanation.

Dr. Carlisle spoke up quickly as if to cover her rudeness. "There are many exceptions and special cases within our family that will be a bit of an adjustment if you are to stay with us. One of which, is standing beside you. Seth, among the others of the local packs, is a werewolf, or the more scientifically correct term would be shape-shifter."

My mind was reeling with this impossible information, and though I knew that this barely began to scrape the surface of their obviously mental lives, I couldn't take any more right away. Letting my hand slip from Seth's, I stepped backwards to where I was flush with the wall and slid to a seated position with my head between my knees.

The plush carpet below my feet was a vibrant, blood red. A cruel joke to spark laughter among the demented people I was among, I'm sure. Shaking my head back and forth, I mumbled unintelligible things to myself about leaving as soon as I could and reporting these monsters to the authorities.

"That would be something that I would definitely advise against if I were you." Another addition to the group spoke up. I looked up as a gorgeous woman with perfectly curled, golden hair joined the hateful girl on the other side of the room. Their immediately obvious beauty and power made me shrink back with self-consciousness.

Growling under his breath, Seth's delicate yet strong features contorted into a look that could transform into rage at any moment. "This would have all gone much smoother if you had let me talk to her first. We all had questions in the beginning, and it would be much more progressive if she was talked to in a nonthreatening way." I watched him look straight into the narrowed chocolate eyes across the room, confidence flowing from him like water from a fountain. "I know you're mad at me right now, Ness, but I can fix this. You just have to give me a little time."

Ness stood frozen for a moment, putting the entire scene on hold, before she blew the breath she had been holding out into the room. "You'd better. I'm not going to pay for your idiotic mistakes. We should have let them die when we had the chance." With that, she spun on her heel and strode gracefully from the room.

The shock of what her statement meant knocked the breath out of me for a moment. I had never felt such an amount of hostility aimed at me before. Could she really mean that she would prefer me dead? Her lack of humanity caused a lump to form in my throat, but I shoved it down with a gulp and rose to my feet unsteadily.

"Perhaps we should continue this at a later time." Dr. Carlisle's smooth, soft voice filled the silent room, taking the attention away from the shocked look on my face. "Make yourself at home, Kiki. We would prefer it if you stayed within the house for the time being, though you are free to roam its premises as you like. When you're feeling up to it, we'll finish our discussion and decide what would be the best move to make next. Come, Rosalie, Edward."

The three pale figures slipped from the room silently, leaving Seth and I alone once again. Sighing softly, he slumped backwards into an arm chair that must have been pushed into the corner of the room in order to make room for the hospital bed that I had been laying on just an hour prior to this wonderful discussion. As I watched his eyes flicker around the room, anywhere but at me, I began to wonder about the strange pull towards him that I couldn't help but shake.

However, a more pressing matter was at hand. All of these beautiful people had to be completely insane to think I would believe something as crazy as a family of vampires living within what I hoped was still Washington. Not to mention the sudden addition of werewolves into the mix. Didn't Alex always say that they were supposed to be mortal enemies?

I gasped aloud. Where was Alex? Spinning in a circle, it was easy to see that he wasn't in the strange room with me, so where could he have gone?

The last thing I could remember was swerving off of the road in order to miss a giant wolf that had been standing in the middle of it. Sucking in another loud, shaky breath, my eyes flew to meet Seth's from where he sat, his lips parting into a meek smile. Immediately recognizing his huge, animalistic eyes, I shook my head back and forth repeatedly.

"I could have killed you. You would have died! Why were you standing there? Why didn't you move?" I could hear my voice growing louder and more panicky, but I couldn't control myself. "You're laughing! Are you serious right now?"

Seth's face had contorted into some type of sick amusement that cut off when I began to glare at him. "I'm sorry. I forget that this is brand new to you." Rising to his feet and crossing to where I stood against the wall, he reached out to grab my hand shyly. "First thing you should know about werewolves is that we're slightly harder to kill than the average human."

His dismissal of the term human shook me into thinking clearly. "You really believe all of this? It's absolutely insane! It's unnatural, and I won't be a part of something so completely outlandish. I want to go home." Hurt flashed through his eyes, but I pushed down the pity I felt for him and pulled my hand out of his. "All I want is to go home. I need to find Alex so we can go home, we won't tell anyone anything about you as long as you let us go unharmed."

Before I could finish my plea to be let go, the door that led out into what looked like a cheerful, charcoal grey hallway swung open to reveal my best friend, a grin stretching from ear to ear. Rushing across the room to throw his strong arms around me, Alex gave out a squeal of delight. "Oh my god, can you believe it, Kik? Vampires! Real vampires! Isn't it wonderful? We're going to have so much fun! You can't even comprehend the things that Emmett showed me we can do!"

As I looked up into his beautiful face, I gulped. His eyes, never having been a normal color due to contacts, were now a vibrant, gruesome red. Shaking my head vigorously, I stepped away from him in fright. "Alex, what's wrong with your eyes? I've never seen them be that color before. It's creepy."

Shrugging unconcernedly, Alex turned towards a mirror on the wall beside the hospital bed that I hadn't noticed was there before. Conscious that Seth was watching our every move, I tucked my dark hair behind my ear and steered Alex towards the reflective pane of glass.

"That's too cool!" He squealed as he saw the bloody rubies that had replaced his ice blue eyes. "Oh wow, look at you. You look amazing, Kiki."

It was as if a goddess of the night was standing on the other side of a window, peering back at me with an equally as perplexed look on her face. Her eyes were red too, but more milky and muted than Alex's, but rimmed by equally as dark eyelashes that brushed her flawless cheeks that looked like coffee that had been filled to the brim with smooth creamer. Her lips were a slightly bruised looking shade of reddish purple.

The satin dress that I had mistakenly thought that I had been wearing, fit snugly to the other girl's body, hugging her hips until it shot straight down to the floor in a waterfall of dark, luscious fabric.

Shaking my head to push away the vanity of how I now looked, I reached out to grip Alex's arm tightly. Speaking in hushed tones so Seth couldn't hear me, I let my eyes flicker over my figure in the mirror once more. "Alex, we have to get out of here. These people are crazy, and they've been messing with us while we've slept. Who knows what they'll do to us if we stay. They might kill us or something before we even realize it's happening."

"If that were the case, we probably would have done so during the past three days that you've been unconscious." Seth spoke quietly, yet I could still hear the slight betrayal and sadness lingering within his deep voice. "A little more trust would be nice, even if you don't believe that I deserve it."

My eyes bulged and I blocked out the latter part of his statement, too focused on the part that we'd been out of it for three days. "That long? Why didn't you wake us up? My father is going to be worried sick! I'm surprised they don't have the entire police force out looking for us now! You have no right to keep us here."

Shaking his head solemnly, Seth cleared his throat as if he was about to do something he would regret later. "Well I doubt that you want to put your parents in danger at such an early stage in your development. Considering the bloodlust should be appearing right about now."

As if his words had set off some biological trigger within me, I felt my throat close up as though I was suffocating and my mouth go dry at the sudden craving I felt. The only thought on my mind now was blood.

* * *

**Nessie's Point of View**

Having flung myself across my bed, I listened to the distant shrieks of the idiot girl that my parents had saved, and allowed my anger to build up and spill over me like angry ocean waves. This was a complication that our family simply couldn't afford at the moment, not to mention the issue of the imprint that would add a whole other layer of hard to deal with to the equation.

The absolute adoration in Seth's eyes had made bile rise up in my throat as I watched her selfishly ignore his involuntary infatuation with him. I could only hope that, whatever looks Jake had been shooting me over the past few years, they hadn't been nearly as heartbreakingly pathetic as those had been.

A soft knock at my door made me groan under my breath, but roll over in acceptance that someone was going to enter my room. My mother stepped silently inside, leaning against my wall and tilting her head to the side as she watched me watch her.

Chuckling under her breath, she shook her head at me. Outraged that she could laugh at a time such as this, but unable to be fully angry at her, I rose from my bed to cross to my window to look out at the pale moonlight washing across the dark grass of our front lawn. "How can you be laughing right now? Everything in my life is falling to shit right now, I can't deal with a new, unwanted infant vampire right now."

"Well, I really hate to break it to you, honey, but this isn't really about you. And don't give me that look, I just mean that you need to be there for your friend right now. Seth is going to have to figure things out that will be really hard for him. Hell, you've known about your imprint with Jacob for years and the two of you still haven't come to terms with it. Imagine how he must feel." My mother's kind eyes searched mine in the mirrored pane of glass from where she now stood over my shoulder.

Her accusation of me being self-centered about the situation stung like a bullet wound. It had never been a problem to watch my father be ashamed of my actions, but my mother's disappointment hit me on a level that I would never admit to out loud. Not that I didn't love my father, we had grown close during the early years of my life through our shared love of music, but my maturity and stone-cold attitude pushed us too far apart for us to bond again.

I shook my head in exasperation. "I know that it's not about me. And I know that I should be there for Seth, but how can I be? I've only been around her for ten minutes total and I just can't stand her. She irks me in ways I didn't think was possible. What am I supposed to do with those feelings?"

"Honestly? I think you should be an adult about it. You and I, more than the rest of the family, are going to be more able to help them through this process. My self-control and your stubbornness will help them through this as quickly as they can. And if they stay with us, which I do believe is Carlisle's intention; they will be going to high school with you and Jake as soon as possible."

Choking in surprise, I spun around and stared at the older form of myself with huge eyes. "What? No! You said this was supposed to be our chance to start over. How am I supposed to do that with having to make sure that Thing 1 and Thing 2 don't eat everyone in our new town?"

Mom reached forward and touched my cheek gently, smiling mischievously to herself. "I guess we'll have to cross that bridge when we get to it. In the meantime, talk to Seth when you get the chance."

With that, she was gone from my room and I was left stewing in a mixture of self-loathing and self-pity. Groaning loudly to myself, I stalked across my room and flung open the door. Why did acting like an adult have to suck so much out of someone's pride?

* * *

**Seth's Point of View**

I watched in horror as Kiki's eyes flickered around the room in panic and her mouth open and close like a fish without water. Not knowing what to do to help her, I opened my mouth to yell out for help when the door to Carlisle's study flew open and Nessie, quickly assessing the situation, crossed to Kiki who was now breathing heavily through her mouth rather than her nose.

Shoving Alex, who had been flitting around helplessly as though the idea of blood didn't bother him at all, out of the way, Nessie grabbed Kiki by the arms and almost too quickly for me to see, threw them both out the open window and into the dark night.


End file.
